


Road Trip

by Eddieisagirl



Series: Song fics! [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :), Based On a Troye Sivan Song, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: Inspiration: For him By Troye SivanRich thinks it’s a good idea to get out of Derry.He’s right.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks for clicking on the fic! Hope you enjoy!

**_“Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore  
Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store”_ **

  
“Richie, what the hell are you doing?” Eddie yelled.

A muffled voice answered, “Jump Starting your car.”

“Why? It works perfectly fine.” Eddie sighed in frustration.

“For the fun of it? Also you and I my sweet Eddie are leaving this old town for awhile.” Richie replied.

“What? No, my mom would kill me, and I’d rather not die so soon.” Eddie put his hand on his forehead and sighed again.

“What your mom doesn’t know won’t kill her.” Richie said walking closer to Eddie who rolled his eyes.

“And, it’d be just us. Living the life, listening to loud music as we drive down an open road, summer breeze flying through our hair. Come on Eds, please.” Richie said trying to persuade him.

Eddie thought for a second then hesitantly said, “Fine, but we better be back before two am.”

Richie beamed, and kissed him. “Hell yes, come on let’s go!”

Richie was already in the car, so Eddie hurried after him.

**_“We make a really good team And not everyone sees We got this crazy chemistry Between us”_ **

As soon as they passed the border across Derry, Richie shouted, “Adios motherfuckers!”

Eddie laughed and shook his head, “where do you wanna go?” He asked.

“Anywhere! As long as I’m with my Eddie spaghetti!” Richie said.

They drove for hours. Listening to all kinds of music and then just talking about anything and everything.

“Rich, thanks. For talking me into doing this. It’s great just being with you.” Eddie said leaning up to kiss Richie’s cheek.

“Anything for my Eds.” He smiled.

Eventually they had gotten bored of driving and ended up on a random hill laying down and looking at the stars.

**_“Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money”_ **

“This is so clichè.” Eddie observed.

“It’s great though.” Rich said.

“Yeah.”

They laid in silence for a while just enjoying each others company not wanting the moment to end.

“I love you Rich.”

“Love you too Eds.”

Eventually they fell asleep, not getting home by two AM.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> :)   
> Kudos and Comments so greatly appreciated!!!!


End file.
